chataboutheroesrpfandomcom-20200215-history
Hannah Sanders
Hannah Alissa Sanders is a character used by Lowri in the future of World 8: Brave New World. She will be the eldest daughter and second child of Molly Walker and Micah Sanders. She will possess the abilities of Force Of Will, Unmasking, Human Summoning, Human Replication and Palynokinesis. Appearance Hannah will have deep brown eyes as an infant, but during her childhood they will lighten, becoming only a light brown. Her hair will be a similar colouring naturally to Caleb's, but hers will not darken as much as his. It will be very faint and wispy when she is a baby. It will also curl, but when she is an adult it'll only wave because of the length she will let it grow to. She will often colour it temporarily, experimenting with many different shades both natural and bright. She will be much slimmer than Caleb is, and will be 5'7 at her full height. As a child, she will usually be wearing simple dresses, and her taste will be quite similar in an adult. She will only bother with makeup and heels on special occasions. Abilities Hannah's first ability will be Force Of Will. She will be able to alter probability and make events more likely if she truly desires them and focuses upon them. She will usually use the ability by consciously focusing on what she wants, though she will also sometimes use it subconsciously, when she wants the result enough. She will possess the ability from birth, but it will be a while before she uses it conspicuously enough for it to be noticed and identified. ]]Her second ability will be Unmasking. Hannah will usually automatically sense lies, see through illusions and detect people who are hidden by abilities such as invisibility or cloaking. She could however choose to deactivate this perception at will. She could also extend the ability temporarily to others, letting another person sense that something is a lie, or see through an illusion. She would do so simply by thinking of the person, and willing for her ability to be temporarily shared. Her third ability will be Human Summoning. This will be derived from her mother's ability of calling, but will mean that she can teleport others to herself instead of simply drawing them. She will be able to summon any other person by focusing and thinking clearly about that individual. There will not be any way to resist being summoned, apart from possessing summoning resistance. The targeted person will vanish from his or her location and will appear in Hannah's own location in a glow of pink light. A person doesn't need to possess any teleporting ability, or any ability at all, to be summoned, but the ability cannot summon any objects or any other living thing. She will also possess the ability of Human Replication. Using this ability, Hannah will be capable of cloning herself and other people, but not other living beings or objects. The clones produced will be identical to the original, but will be independent, and will not die if the original person is killed. Therefore, the ability could be used to protect a person, and almost make him or her immortal. If a clone is killed, it will disintegrate away, leaving no corpse, but if the original dies then the oldest clone will immediately become the new original. This is the only method of differentiating between a clone and an original. A clone would also disintegrate if it was consciously dismissed, and this can only be done by Hannah, not by the original if he or she is a different person. Her final ability will be Palynokinesis. Hannah could stir up mists of allergenic spores and pollen, clear up these mists, and induce the physiological activity which is key in allergic reactions in nearly any living thing. This could be used to induce allergic reactions in nearly any living being, using nearly biotic material, and could perhaps alter the allergenic properties of subjects which would otherwise irritate a person's immune system and body. Family *Mother - Molly Walker *Father - Micah Sanders *Brother - Caleb Sanders *Sister - Cassidy Sanders History Etymology Hannah is a Hebrew name which means "grace, favour". Her middle name, Alissa, is a French and German name meaning "of the noble sort" or "noble kind". Her surname, Sanders, is Greek and means "defending men". Category:Characters